The Importance of Being Honest
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Evy returns home to London and is met with gossip and lies from her so called friends. With them all thinking her current child is a bastard, she must correct the mistake before her reputation is completely tarnished. PLS R&R MAJOR RICK/EVY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I didn't really plan on posting this fic because I'm still not really sure where I want to take it, but I figured a little fun story will help get my creative juices flowing in the old noggin. I am currently working two jobs, one of which is full time and stuck on writing a novel, so please don't expect regular updates. I can easily make two updates in one day or wait a whole two weeks. It really depends on my muse and free time. Please review and let me know what you guys think, reviews ALWAYS make me work fast because I feel so inspired.**

**Oh, yea, I don't own the Mummy, but I'm sure you already knew that.**

Evelyn sat in the parlor, in her usual chair, sipping tea and reading from her book. The hot Egyptian days were becoming more and more unbearable and she had come to find comfort in the only cool room of the house. She read over each sentence intricately, as if the next word would be the key to life itself. She managed to ignore the grunts, protests and swears from behind her as things were being thrown. Nothing in the world could tear her from her book. Well almost nothing.

"Ok, you're all packed and ready to go." An American accent broke the silence of the room. He walked slowly up to the British woman, afraid she didn't hear him and not wanting to scare her. "Evy, Honey?" He questioned softly placing his hand on her left shoulder.

She jumped lightly, loosing grip of her book and dropping it onto the floor. He apologized for startling her and reached over to pick her newest prized possession from the ground. As he handed it back he let his eyes roam over the title. _'The Vortex' By __José Eustasio Rivera__. _It had been one of the newest books she had shipped over from Colombia, he honestly didn't even know she was capable of reading in Spanish.

"Oh, Darling. I'm sorry." She apologized for jumping and took the book from his grasp.

"Good Book?" He questioned, attempting at small conversation.

"From what I understand, it's fair." She whispered softly. He watched her with a cautious gaze as she rose from the chair and to her feet. "Already then?" She questioned looking to her brother, who stood in the foyer talking with someone outside the open door.

"Evy, I'm asking you one last time to reconsider." Rick said placing his hand over her mildly swollen stomach.

"No." She got out, letting her fingers linger over his. "If I don't leave now, this heat will kill me and this child." She smiled softly to show she was determined, but still joking.

"But London is a rough trip to make in your condition."

"Darling, I'm only five months along, if I wait any longer I'd be putting more of a strain on my health and the baby's." She whispered, he knew she spoke the truth, but part of him was just being selfish.

"What am I going to do a whole three weeks away from you?" He questioned nuzzling her neck.

"Exactly what you're staying behind to do. Get it done quickly and you can come home to us faster." She whispered, their lips only millimeters apart.

"Yes, yes, Good. Get it all out of your systems because for the next three weeks, Evy it's just you and me." Jonathan said interrupting the two. Evy sighed softly turning to smile at her brother for his impeccable timing.

"Promise me you'll keep a good eye on her." Rick said looking to his brother-in-law. "And if anything happens you'll call."

"You have my word, Rick, Old Boy. Not one thing will go unreported." He said smiling his 'Good Boy' smile.

"I just wish Jonathan could stay behind and close up the house." Rick said looking back to his wife.

"Yes, we'll we've talked about this as well." She said matter-of-factly. "Unfortunately Brother Jonathan can't be trusted when it comes to the treasure from Hamunaptra and keep his jaw shut." Evy said giving her brother one of her looks.

"Motherhood is not good on you Old Mum. Poor child won't be able to get away with a bloody thing." Evy took a step towards her brother and watched as he scattered away from her and towards the door. "What's that Lester? OH yes, put that in the trunk!" He called out to the empty air. "Two minutes Old Mum!"

"You better go before he gets lost." Rick said removing his hand from her stomach for the first time in five minutes.

"I'll miss you." She whispered moaning as he cupped her cheek.

"I'll miss you more." Rick whispered back bringing their mouths together for what would be the last time in three weeks. The sound of a horn being blown pried them apart and Evy started towards the door with Rick hot on her heels.

"I'll call you once we arrive in London." Evy said as she waited for Rick to open her door.

"Good." He said closing it once she was firmly in her seat.

"And I'll call you every night thereafter."

"Don't forget." He said, she smiled and shook her head. He placed a peck on her lips before backing away from the car as Jonathan started the engine.

"I love you!" Evy called looking back.

Rick tried to call it back, but knew with the noise of the busy streets she'd never hear him. Once his wife and brother-in-law were clear from view he reentered the lonely and quiet house. It was going be a long and miserable three weeks.

Evy looked over to her brother tiredly. They had traveled the better half of the previous evening by car after arriving in Nottingham and stopping in Northampton for a much needed rest. Why they couldn't have just arrived in London was unclear as Jonathan seemed to dodge the question each time she asked it. It had gotten to the point where she didn't want to know anymore. Instead she had used to extra time to call the mansion they had called home since childhood to be sure everything was in order.

Now as Jonathan pulled the car up the driveway she gave off a tired yawn. The sky was grey and depressing as rain poured down violently, reminding her she would be alone without her husband for the greater part of the approaching month.

"I say, Old Mum, try to cheer up." Jonathan said helping her out of the car and under an awaiting umbrella. "We're home."

"It's just not home without Rick." She muttered standing tall before her older brother and taking the umbrella while he grabbed a few bags before the maids were able to run to his side for help.

"Yes, well…be that as it may, I promise we'll make the next weeks fly by and before you know it you and that husband of yours will be cozied up on the couch and back to normal." Evy rolled her eyes at her brother's attempt at humor and walked towards the front door, the chill ripping through her pea coat.

"It is good to be back though." Evy stated loudly, shaking the umbrella free of water and setting it in the stand by the door. She looked up to the high ceiling of the foyer and smiled widely, memories of her childhood flooding back. The screams and laughter of Jonathan and herself ran through her mind as she thought of all the new memories they would make. The silent halls would not be like that for long, not with the new baby on the way.

"Bloody hell…" Jonathan all but got out, making his sister turn to face him startled over his reaction. "The bloody place shrunk." He stated in disbelief.

"Houses do not shrink Jonathan." Evy got out, not amused by his statement.

"This one did. I used to fit in the cubby hole under the staircase." Evy let out a loud 'Ha' before honestly laughing. Jonathan smiled and embraced his sister, happy he managed to lift her spirits for the time being.

"Mrs. O'Connell." The siblings were interrupted by a soft voice breaking through their silence. Evy looked to the timid woman curiously before she spoke again. "While you were away a woman stopped by and left this."

Evy looked to the plain white envelope in the maids hand and graciously took it before looking the cursive handwriting over in silent judgment. She knew the owner almost immediately and groaned as she flipped it over. The last name 'Carnahan' on the front only reminded her once again Rick was on another continent. She ripped the seal open and allowed her eyes to skim the message it contained. From behind her Jonathan spoke up, pulling her away from the anger induced letter.

"What does Eliza want this time?"

"It says she heard from a little bird that we were back in town…"

"I'll kill the bloody bird." Jonathan interrupted her with a mumble under his breath.

"…and wishes to visit us tomorrow midafternoon." Evy said ignoring her brother's comment.

"Oh well, that's all fine and dandy." He stated sarcastically. "We at least have a day to figure out how to avoid her." Jonathan said as Evy looked the paper over once more before interrupting her brother's thoughts.

"Jonathan, she left this yesterday." As if on cue, a loud banging sounded at the door. Evy quickly looked to her brother and then to the large oak door, her heart sank and she silently prayed she was back in Egypt.

**Short, I know, but it's just an introduction chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanna apologize for taking almost 2 months to update. I had to get the first 50 pages of my book done by yesterday and my two jobs leave me with enough free time to sleep so its been sort of crazy. I hope to keep a frequent update on this story now that I know exactly where to take it and promise to try my best to not wait another month in between updates. Thank you all so much for your patience and dedication…ENJOY!**

Jonathan felt the pounding reverberate off of the door and to the core of this very being. He could feel the beating of his heart echo with every loud summons it made. His natural reaction was to hide behind his younger sister and hope to some higher being he would go unnoticed, if at all acknowledged. However, the swell of her stomach called him to fulfill his older brother duties, and soon-to-be-uncle ones as well.

He watched as one of the maids slowly opened the large oak door and quickly threw himself in front of an unmoving Evy. He only hoped he was able to cover her stomach properly. He shook his head feeling suddenly foolish, he didn't know why he felt the need to protect her. She was pregnant, not a murderer, she should be flaunting the miracle that grew within her, not hiding it. He was just about to move and assume his natural position behind her and cower, until he felt a reassuring touch grace his shoulder.

He looked over his left side to find her delicate hand holding him firmly in place while her eyes never seemed to leave the door. He could see anxiety and fear rise in them and wondered what she had to be so worried over, but he didn't question it and instead remained in his spot.

"EVY!" Her voice was loud and too high pitched for Jonathan that he had to fight from covering his ears out of courtesy.

"Eliza." Evy whispered softly, trying to clear her throat. Jonathan felt her body relax behind him, but she didn't dare move.

"Oh hello Jonathan." The young blonde said softly, a hint of resentment could be heard in her voice.

"Elizabeth." Jonathan got out as politely as possible. He looked her over as she stared him down, begging him with her eyes to move so she could embrace her longtime friend, but the British man held his ground.

"Oh, Jonathan…" She whispered gently moving him aside and opened her arms to hug Evy. She, however, never reached her old friend for she stopped mid stride and stared at the protruding skin. The look on her face was a cross between shock and disgust, as if she was waiting for the antichrist to burst forward at that second and possess her. "Well, that's certainly…" The siblings watched as she stumbled with a label. "…new." Her arms fell to her side slowly, finding them of no use hanging in the air.

"Oh, it's a child Elizabeth." Jonathan got out haughtily, a little too much for Evy's liking as she lightly slapped his shoulder to silence him. She loved her brother, truly did, but at a moment like this she didn't need his resentment for the woman to show. Not when she had barely began to forget and move on from their last encounter herself.

"Well, I should say it is." Elizabeth was pulled from her trance and gently embraced the woman before her. "How far along are you?"

"Twenty-five weeks." Evy whispered, feeling rather uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze of one of her oldest friends.

"You're so tiny for that far along. I'd guess you were only four months." Evy looked to her coldly, wondering what was going on in her mind.

Though friends since childhood Evy had never truly been fond of the woman, nor her family for that matter. It was in fact their father's that shared a manly bond over drinks, expeditions, jokes and company with each other. Truth of the matter be, Eliza and Evy's fathers were nearly inseparable. Whether it be expeditions, funding or donations to museums, the two were both in love with the history of the world and uncovering its secrets.

Of course, this bond forced their families together. Eliza's mother had never been fond of Evy's and never once hid her disgust for the woman. She never understood why Mr. Carnahan had to fall in love with the first desert woman he met and marry her. On many occasions as a child, Evy had heard Eliza's mother call her own an unclean heathen and saw it selfish to have children that would never get to see heaven's gates.

But years of, so called, friendship had led to a bond neither wished to break. They were all the other had during the lonely weeks when their parents would leave for digs. The only one besides Jonathan she ever truly bonded with. Even if Eliza did enjoy desecrating their friendship every now and then with rumors and lies. Evy wondered if the woman even knew what the truth looked like.

"It's so wonderful to have you back home." She said leading them from the foyer and into the parlor where Jonathan made himself scarce of the ideal gossip and instead busied himself with carrying the suitcases upstairs while another maid began to prepare the tea.

Evy plopped her herself tiredly into an old overstuffed chair that had once been her fathers. The very same one as a child she would crawl into for a good book or a good scolding. Evy fought off an eye roll and wondered what lie the woman had conjured up now in her absence. It had been Eliza's fault she had fled to Egypt and was frankly surprised she even cared enough to visit. Though she would have to thank her, for without Eliza and her mouth that faster than her mind could keep track, she would have never met Rick.

"Mimsy asked about you." Eliza paused and looked to Evy just as the tea was brought in. The room had been filled with Eliza's gossip that the silence now pulled Evy back to the topic.

"How is she?" Evy questioned while lifting her own tea to her lips. The odor was far stronger than she could stomach and gently set the cup back onto the saucer without as much as a sip. Mimsy was their youngest and closest friend. Why she wasn't there in Eliza's place had her thinking the worse. Mimsy had always known the resentment she held towards the red head in front of her and had in fact been the only one Evy had been in contact with while she had been in Egypt.

"Oh, you know Mimsy…" Eliza trailed off almost implying she wouldn't bother to properly answer the question. "…she just came back from Ireland, I think it was. She was supposed to come with me, but said something important came up."

Evy could hear the detest in her voice. She had never liked Mimsy much, had always been jealous of her wealth and how she never flaunted it like most girls. Though they were all wealthy and well off, Mimsy was by far the richest of them all. Her father had a name, a history and also a job with parliament. Had something would have ever happened to the royal family and a few odd members Mimsy would have been the next queen of England. She had once admitted she was a very distant cousin of the queen herself.

Though she was well respected for her wealth and name, Madeline had never felt like she belonged and always craved more of life from than sheltered walls her father guarded her with. Leaving her miserable and quite reserved. It had actually been Johnathan that had given her the nickname 'Mimsy' back when they were all school girls. He had said she was too prim and proper, too inhuman in her behavior and lacked a personality.

The name had stayed with her because she had hated the name Madeline and was secretly in love with Jonathan all those years ago.

"And Ellen, oh my Evy you should see the man she married." Eliza all but screamed, happy to change the topic all too quickly.

Evy nodded out of pure courtesy, but she wasn't really listening to a word Eliza raved on about. She instead sat there in utter silence and secretly wished she were gone. She wanted Rick back, she wanted the sickly feeling sitting at the base of her throat to leave and she wanted her stomach to stop grumbling. She wasn't sure if she was hungry or nauseous, all she did know was she wanted to sleep the feeling away. She hated being pregnant, her body was going through so many changes she couldn't keep up, the only thing that kept her sane was the impending arrival of her child.

"Ellen says its love, but he mustn't love her all that much. I mean, I see the woman he takes to lunch every Tuesday, it's certainly not Elle. He's already moved on and she hasn't even gotten fat with his child yet." Evy was pulled from her thoughts and locked eyes with the now shocked and surprised woman.

"What do you mean by that?" Evy questioned, her hand mindlessly rubbing over the small bulge of her belly while her mind ran rampant with thoughts of Rick alone in Egypt with all sorts of loose women. She shook the thoughts loose. No! Rick loved her, and she trusted him, he wouldn't betray her like that. Not after everything he did. He wouldn't have saved her if he didn't love her, and he wouldn't have risked his own life just to marry and leave her. Her emotions were running wild and taking her mind with her.

"Oh nothing. I'm sure its nothing compared to…" She flung a careless hand in the air, directing it at Evy's stomach before trying to change the conversation.

"Why weren't you at her wedding?"

"I was on a dig." She got out, still uncomfortable with her tone and attitude towards her unborn child.

The invitation had arrived on the same day as Jonathan with the puzzle box and she had pushed it aside with more important things on her mind. By the time she had returned, read over the date and asked Rick to accompany her she had found out they had missed it by only two days.

"A dig? Where? Was it absolutely dreadful?" Eliza, still cupping her lukewarm tea, moved to the edge of the seat with a sparkle in her eyes.

She had never been fond of Evy's adventurous spirit and had tried to keep her down just like the men at the Bembridge Scholars. Evy wouldn't put it past her that Eliza was why her application had been continuously rejected before just recently. After all her father was none other than George Bembridge himself. Head of the scholars, until his untimely death in his own study. Many said it had been the curse of a mummy, a belated gift from one of the many tombs he entered and scavenged about in, but Evelyn's mother had told her it was failure to properly take care of himself. He had literally worked himself into an early grave, leaving behind his wife, daughter and son, who was also named George.

"It was in…um…in Thebes." She lied, refusing to tell her the truth. Something's were meant to remain a secret.

"Oh how wretched, father always had the most boring stories about his digs, never uncovered anything worth finding. He would be livid if he was alive long enough to witness Howard Carter's discovery." Evy merely nodded her head in agreement. Her father had once been a close friend of Carter's and if not for him, Carter would still be searching around aimlessly in Giza like the rest of the Egyptologist. It was slightly upsetting, she had made a find much greater than King Tut's and couldn't even utter a word for fear of others wanting a taste of Hamunaptra.

"It was a boring week, which I will admit." She lied, smiling to herself as she recalled the previous events.

"Why did you have to follow in your parents footsteps? Even Ellen strayed away from her father's foolishness."

"Her father is a very prestigious lawyer I'll have you know." Evy fought back. Ellen's father had all but taken Jonathan and her in after her parent's death and been as good of a parent as he could.

"Yes, and look at Elle now. Married to one of daddy's protégé's and stuck in the same rut as her mother once was. Long days, lonely nights and getting her heart broken by an unfaithful man."

"Seems like Ellen didn't stray that far from her parent's as you like to think."

"Maybe Mimsy had the right idea. Leave and don't look back."

"That was _my_ idea." Evelyn retorted with a frustrated giggle in her voice.

"And what an idea." She muttered coldly, casting a glare to the part of her that harbored her child. "Perhaps staying with George and Mommy is well enough for me."

Evy opened her mouth, longing to know how her brother was doing, but with all the history and rumors she didn't dare verbalize any concerns. George Bembridge the Second was better left as far off in the past as she could keep him. Although it would be harder now that she was back in England and working for the Bembridge Scholars. Once again the need to be with Rick became strong. She missed him, having done nothing but spend almost every waking hour with the man, and sleeping ones, since their nuptials she felt as if a piece of her were missing.

"Evy, there's a phone call for you." Jonathan said peeking his head in from the doorway and glared at Eliza before disappearing once again. Her heart began to race as she struggled to stand on her own and face her longtime friend.

"I'm sorry Eliza, I must take this, it's very important." Evy got out, trying her hardest to hide her excitement at both the phone call and cutting her time with Eliza short.

"No worries Evy. I understand completely." She leaned forward and hugged her friend closely, trying her best to not run her body along her stomach is if it were the center of a highly contagious infection. "Next time I stop by, I'll bring Mimsy and Ellen."

Evy nodded her head in agreement and gave a genuine smile before following her out of the parlor and saying her farewell before taking her phone call.

**Not my best, but this really isn't my top priority and just helps me with my writers block for my novel. I hope it's still good though, please review. Believe it or not every review helps be in my writing style so that my novel will be better than it is now.**


End file.
